


Three's a Crowd

by MartiniSeptimus (theruinedchildhood)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Akarim is a shit and Deseryth and Armand have to deal with this, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Pre-Peace of Akatosh, Pre-PoA, Thieves Guild, i dont know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/MartiniSeptimus
Summary: "It's four in the fucking morning!" Deseryth hissed, peering at him from over Armand's shoulder. "Where have you been?""Dealing... with some bandits?"The fire began to pick up, flames licking their way across the log as they illuminated the room. Armand sat up."You're hurt."A one-shot featuring Akarim, Deseryth and Armand Christophe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write how these three would be around each other while in the middle of my newest chapter of [Peace of Akatosh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1656533/chapters/3513743), and this was the result  
> might do a couple of these because these three have quite a history.  
> but anyway, enjoy.

He climbed in quietly through the window, wincing as he attempted to staunch the blood from the cut on his head. He probably had a couple of broken fingers on his right hand. Oh, and another couple of bruises to add to the collection across his body. Damn bandits. It could have been worse. He could have left with more serious injuries, or none at all, but he just didn't know when to just _shut his mouth and keep quiet_. But, hey, he got to sleep with the leader before all went to shit so, who's the real winner here?

It was very late. Or very early, which ever way you looked at it. The Waterfront was quiet, apart from the chirp of a cricket, or the sounds of water lapping at the land from the river surrounding the Imperial City. The Guard Watch didn't really bother patrolling the Waterfront at this time of night, which meant that he could avoid being detected sneaking into this house. The night sky was slowly showing signs of the approaching dawn, gradually getting lighter.

He closed the window quietly. The warmth from the fire in a hearth heated his chilled skin. It had been reduced to embers, crackling quietly as they glowed. A movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. Two bodies were in an embrace as they slept under the covers. He tiptoed across the room towards the fire, picking up log and slowly placing it on the fire. He hoped it would be enough to stoke it.

He turned to move back across the room, trying to step over the pile of logs stacked in front of him. He failed, catching his boot on the top piece, crashing onto the floor with a shout. He cradled his arm against his chest, groaning quietly in pain. Yep. His fingers were definitely broken.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Oh, right. He wasn't alone. He looked up at Armand, who had rolled over to face him.

"... Trying to be quiet?"

"It's four in the fucking morning!" Deseryth hissed, peering at him from over the Redguard's shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Dealing... with some bandits?"

The fire began to pick up, flames licking their way across the log as they illuminated the room. Armand sat up.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, really."

"Then why are you holding your hand against your chest?"

Akarim looked down at his fingers.

"Oh, this? I'm fine, really." He attempted to wave, shouting out in pain. "T-totally fine."

Deseryth sighed, climbing over Armand to pad across the room to some drawers in the corner. She returned with some bandages and a healing potion.

"Drink." She ordered as she pulled Akarim's hand towards her, ignoring his protests. She carefully bound his fingers as he downed the bottle. She turned to the scratches across his head and his blackened eye. "What did you do to provoke them?"

Akarim shrugged.

"I slept with their leader and... accidentally called out the wrong name while we were lying together-"

"Holy shit." Armand started laughing. "What happened after that?"

"Don't laugh. You're encouraging him." Deseryth muttered. Akarim still caught the small smile she was trying to hide.

"Well, she was an Orc. Who wielded a mace. And, uh, chased me out the door swinging it, and then I ran into the rest of the camp, who, after seeing their leader running after me, decided to chase me as well." He held up his fingers. "I broke these trying to defend myself from a thrown battle axe."

Deseryth frowned.

"Someone threw a battle axe at you?"

Akarim shrugged.

"Uh, yes?"

"And you tried to catch it?"

"Excuse you." He pointed at her with his two broken fingers. "I was defending myself."

"By trying to catch a fucking battle axe?"

Akarim swallowed.

"I see your point."

Armand was still chuckling from where he was seated on the bed.

"Holy shit. Can't wait to tell them this at the Den. How did you get out?"

"I ran. And then tripped and tumbled down a hill. Hence my..." He gestured to his face. "My black eye."

That set Armand off, who threw back his head, almost crying with laughter. 

"Shit. You're killin' me here!"

"Fuck off. Like you can talk Mr. I-got-high-and-ran-away-from-an-ogre-whilst-naked."

"Hey!" Armand pointed at Akarim. "We don't speak about that."

Deseryth rolled her eyes, standing up as she took the medical supplies back across the room.

"I've heard it all. You staying?"

Akarim stood up, checking the tightness of his bandages.

"Yeah. If that's alright with you two?"

Armand held up his hands.

"You practically live here? Half of the stuff in this house is yours?"

Akarim shrugged.

"I was being polite?"

Armand settled back down on the bed.

"Like we're going to turn you away. Ever."

Akarim toed off his boots and started unbuckling his cuirass, wincing as he tried to carefully use his broken fingers to help it off.

"Fucking- come here." Deseryth sighed as she turned him around, helping him out of his leather armour. "How did you survive with out us?"

"Very poorly." He stepped out of his greaves. "Thanks, Des."

"Don't mention it." She muttered, moving back to the bed. She ignored Armand's grunts as she 'accidentally' kneed him in the stomach before settling on her side of the bed. She turned back to look at Akarim, jerking her head towards Armand. "He's cold tonight and he keeps reaching out towards me. You should take my spot."

He winked as he climbed over Armand, lingering over him to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey, babe."

Armand pushed Akarim's head away.

"Not now. Lemme sleep."

Akarim chuckled as he settled down between them.

"I promise I won't call out the wrong name when we're together."

"Guys," Deseryth sighed. "Shut up."

"Alright. Fine." He threw a leg and an arm over Armand, curling into his side. "Goodnight, sweet Deseryth."

"Akarim, shut up."

"Goodnight, Armand, who I'm going to fuck in the morning."

"Akarim!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader [Kako](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kako) once again <3 <3 <3


End file.
